Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki is the assistant captain of Soul Society's 12th company, and a strong ally of the User Battle Force. First Appearance Rukia first appeared in the Capitol's Revenge Arc, assisting the heroes in their struggle against President Snow. Although she was initially against the heroes as an antagonistic neutral allied with the Soul Society, she learned to be able to assist both sides. Rukia didn't have many prominent battles around her appearance, but helped against Snow and Cisaderes. After this, she disappeared for an extremely long period of time, but has since reappeared in the Clash of Worlds Arc as an ally again. = Powers & Abilities = Base Stats Advanced Techniques Innate Shinigami's Reiatsu *'Innate': Rukia's spiritual pressure decreases the attack speed of surrounding enemy units by 7%. Additionally, at level 16, Rukia has a 7% chance of intercepting any given autoattack and retaliating with 25% of the power that the move would have done. Primary Hadō Shuffle #31/#33 - Shakkahō, Sōkatsui - 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 / 9 second cooldown *'Passive': Rukia may toggle this skill at will when it is ready to use- this, however, puts it on a 5-second cooldown. *'Active': Rukia shoots either a concentrated red-hot beam of spiritual energy (Shakkahō) or a blue flare in a wide arc (Sōkatsui). Both do 90 / 130 / 170 / 210 / 250 (+0.65 per AP) magic damage; Sōkatsui's damage decreases by increments of 10% the farther away the enemy is, down to a minimum of 36 / 52 / 68 / 84 / 100 (+0.26 per AP) magic damage, but applies 25% of the lost damage as damage over time, and Shakkahō pushes Rukia back. Secondary Bakudō #9 - Geki - 22 / 21 / 20 / 19 / 18 second cooldown *'Active': Rukia draws a symbol in the air, focusing spiritual energy onto one opponent, then releases all the energy at once, binding an enemy in place for 2 seconds and decreasing their magic resistance by 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 %. Tertiary Shunpo - 10 second cooldown *'Active': Rukia instantaneously steps towards the targeted location. The radius of the move is small, but at rank 2, this move's radius increases slightly; at ranks 3, 4, and 5, the ranges continue to increase and any opponent in the vicinity of the ending of this attack is dealt 100 / 120 / 140 (+1.0 per AD) (+0.4 per AP) physical damage. Ultimate Shikai - Sode no Shirayuki *'Passive': When this skill is unlocked or ranked up, Rukia releases a burst of ice crystals around herself, stunning any enemies in range. For every enemy she hits using this, she gains 10% ability power for the next 3 / 5 / 7 seconds. *'Active': Rukia's Shikai is split up into four "dances": Tsukishiro, Hakuren, Shirafune, and Juhaku. Each is activated individually in a "series". :Some no mai - Tsukishiro - 165 / 150 / 135 second cooldown :*'Active': Rukia calls out the name of the dance, alerting everyone to the beginning of her combo. She swings her sword into an upside down position, summoning a large, circular field of ice around the targeted area. Foes caught in the area of effect lose 30 / 40 / 50 % of their movement speed and take 30 / 40 / 50 (+0.2 per AP) magic damage per half second; Rukia heals for 5% of the damage dealt during this phase. After 2 seconds, the field grows into a large ice pillar, suppressing enemies until the pillar disappears in another 2 seconds. :Tsugi no mai - Hakuren - Will turn active 2 seconds after the first spell wears off :*'Active': Rukia calls out the name of the dance and thrusts her sword into the ground, creating a white wave of icy water. This wave pushes all enemies back and deals 90 / 130 / 170 (+0.5 per AP) magic damage. Rukia heals for 5% of the damage dealt during this phase. :San no mai - Shirafune - Will turn active 2 seconds after the third spell wears off :*'Active': Rukia calls out the name of the dance, which causes her Zanpakutō to be surrounded with an icy aura. This aura converts 50 / 65 / 80 % of her ability power to attack damage and grants her an additional 30 / 40 / 50 % attack speed; her slashes apply Frost, slowing enemies down by 20 / 30 / 40 % for 2 seconds (this does not stack, but will refresh.) The dance lasts for 5 / 6.5 / 8 seconds. :Juhaku - Rank 3 only - will turn active 12 seconds after the activation of the previous spell :*'Active': Rukia lunges and stabs a target, then coalesces ice particles around the target, suppressing them and slowly freezing them. The ice takes 4 seconds to fully form. The target's allies can unfreeze their ally at any time by using an autocast spell on them, breaking the ice and dealing no damage; however, if one of Rukia's allies attacks the frozen enemy, the ice will shatter, dealing 100 / 200 / 300 / 400 (+0.3 / 0.4 / 0.5 / 0.6 per target's AP) (+0.1 / 0.2 / 0.3 / 0.4 per Rukia's AP) magic damage, depending on how long the ice had to form. Weapons Playing Style Playing Against Rukia *Rukia is quite an underwhelming combatant in the early stages of the game, relying on her Kido shuffle skills to maintain offensive presence; while powerful, one lacks a wide range and the other lacks sufficient harassing reliability. Her Shunpo allows her to escape pressure, but unless it's leveled to rank 2 (which compromises the damage on her shuffle,) it has a pretty bad range. Her binding is on a high cooldown, and has low range. *This all changes when Rukia hits level 6. Suddenly, Rukia's skills make sense. All of them support this huge burst combo that she suddenly unlocks. :*Rukia's first dance is like a watered-down version of Anivia's ultimate, having an area of effect damage and slow. However, its slow is more powerful. Even if enemies manage to reach the outer boundaries, Rukia's Bakudo will keep them in long enough for the pillar to form, ensuring that her combo will be fulfilled. :*Rukia's second dance is a rather large wave of water in the shape of an arc. It pushes back all enemies hit, which may seem counterproductive until one realizes her Shunpo. With this, Rukia can flash behind her foes and send them flying towards her own team, or into a turret. :*Rukia's third dance is unique: it turns her into a mini-AD carry for a few seconds. It takes her ability power and puts some of it into her attack damage, then grants attack speed, making her basic slashes hurt as much as her skills. :*Rukia's fourth dance is unlocked at rank 3, and while it is easily shut down, it has the potential to deal massive amounts of damage to the enemy. *While this all may seem very daunting (and losing teams will beg and cry that Rukia is overpowered and needs a nerf,) remember that Rukia's early-game is pitiful. She can't support for she does too much damage and only has one CC early-match, so she's forced to midlane where she must be extremely careful. Rukia has very low base HP, defense, and special defense, and her Shunpo doesn't travel very far in the beginning, so take advantage of this and make sure she doesn't get farmed or fed. Skillshot users in particular have a very easy time against Rukia if they can aim their attacks well. *Remember also that Rukia's combo is mostly AoE damage. One blink away from her first dance wastes her entire ultimate. One can also blink through her ice wave. Her melee dance isn't all too powerful at rank 1, but becomes devastating at later ranks; stay away from her at all times regardless. *If all else fails, shut down Rukia during her combo. Her Shikai does nothing to ease her survivability; it just puts more offensive pressure on her foes. An opportune Flash scroll can bring her down. Category:AP carries Category:Shinigami Category:Bleach Category:Female Category:Allies